Sound suppressors, also known as firearm silencers, are used to lower the level of sound generated when a firearm is discharged. As is known, sound suppressors work by trapping and delaying the exit of high pressure muzzle gasses released from the firearm when the firearm is discharged. Some sound suppressors create turbulences to enhance the trapping of muzzle gasses.